Remember Me
by MarySedai
Summary: I suck at summaries. Tarrant is sad that Alice has gone. Developed using the song Don't You Forget About Me by Simple Minds.


**Ok so I'm back with another depressing story...yeah gloomy me haha! Anyway I love Don't You Forget About Me by Simple Minds and it always reminds me of Tarrant. So I've tried to incorporate a mini story using the lyrics. I think it best if you could listen to the song as you're reading it or at least thinking about poor Tarrant Hightopp!**

**Also, I'd like to take the opportunity to thank all of you who reviewed 'Only a Dream'...much appreciated!**

**So here you are, if I haven't made this work I appologise! And I promise that I'll do something a bit more cheery next time :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Alice in Wonderland nor do I own anything by Simple Minds and their songs. NOTHING.**

_Hey, hey, hey ,hey  
>Ohhh...<em>

"Did you really have to leave Alice?" whispered the Hatter, head hung low and still stood at the spot where he had watched Alice vanish right before his sad eyes. Would she be back like she promised? Or would it be another 13 years? He couldn't bear the thought.

_Won't you come see about me?  
>I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby<br>_

Now, if was asked, he couldn't Futterwacken anymore. That joyous moment had passed and that dance would have to be saved for another day. He still had hope for another and that would be the day Alice would return. Return for good. Forever. With him. On that day, he shall dance for his Alice.

_Tell me your troubles and doubts  
>Giving me everything inside and out and<br>Love's strange so real in the dark  
>Think of the tender things that we were working on<br>_

He _had _hoped that Alice would stay when she finally, FINALLY realised that Underland and therefore Tarrant Hightopp was real, hoped that what they had experienced together would impress on her so much she would feel closer to him. But no. She had still left. Had he not been obvious? Obviously not.

_Slow change may pull us apart  
>When the light gets into your heart, baby<em>

"Lots of Upland matters to attend to, I suppose" he whispered again to no-one in particular, head still bowed.

_Don't You Forget About Me_  
><em>Don't Don't Don't Don't<em>  
><em>Don't You Forget About Me<em>

Would Alice still remember him? She said she would and oh how he wanted her too! To look back on how he acted around her and maybe realise that he was her man; loyal, loving, someone to laugh with. Lots of 'L' words…

_Will you stand above me?_  
><em>Look my way, never love me<em>  
><em>Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling<em>  
><em>Down, down, down<em>

He raised his head, finally and gazed up, up toward Upland, wondering if Alice would be looking down at him and deciding that Underland was where her life should be. He supposed not. She said she had many things to do. No time to love a mad old hatter, then?

Tears streamed out of his now pale eyes, down past his cheeks before dripping from his firm jawline. Down they streamed, over and over again like his heart felt like it was doing at this very moment. Falling like Alice had done down the rabbit hole. Except, there was no end to it. He was lost.

_Will you recognise me?_  
><em>Call my name or walk on by<em>  
><em>Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling<em>  
><em>Down, down, down, down<em>

Surely Alice would remember and return? He longed for that day, when she would call out his name and smile her Alice smile. That image almost made him smile. But not quite. The madness was coming.

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_  
><em>Ohhhh...<em>

_Don't you try to pretend_  
><em>It's my feeling we'll win in the end<em>  
><em>I won't harm you or touch your defenses<em>  
><em>Vanity and security<em>

"Don't give up hope" he told himself. Alice did seem eager to return. She could and he could tell her then. Tell her that she needn't change who she was like it was expected up in her homeworld. Because….because he loved her because she was _her. Alice._ He would be good to her and protect her. Make her tea when she woke in the morn, ask her why a raven is like a writing desk, make her hats…..but most importantly, tell her he loved her. Everyday. Even if it was with actions and not words.

_Don't you forget about me_  
><em>I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby<em>  
><em>Going to take you apart<em>  
><em>I'll put us back together at heart, baby<em>

"Don't forget me Alice."

_Don't You Forget About Me_  
><em>Don't Don't Don't Don't<em>  
><em>Don't You Forget About Me<em>

"Don't forget what we could be."

_As you walk on by_  
><em>Will you call my name?<em>  
><em>As you walk on by<em>  
><em>Will you call my name?<em>  
><em>When you walk away<em>

He fell to his knees. Aware that the others were watching silently. But he didn't care. Didn't want to acknowledge them. That wasn't fair, but he just….couldn't. None of it would matter if Alice forgot about him.

_Or will you walk away?_  
><em>Will you walk on by?<em>  
><em>Come on - call my name<em>  
><em>Will you call my name?<em>

His head bowed again, sobs began to take hold of him. For once in a long time, he had no thoughts left in his beaten mind.

_I say : La la la_.


End file.
